The Truth about TJ
by Irrational.Everything
Summary: TJ wants to be friends with Buffy, what happens if she's not comfortable with that? How will that effect TJ and Cyrus' relationship? Will TJ be able to get Buffy to be his friend? And what happens to Cyrus and TJ's relationship if she can be? (This is a Tyrus story, Based after the Season 2 episode Finale)
1. Chapter 1 - Why Can't We Be Friends?

**TJ's Pov**

The cool wind whips against my almost plastic cover as my feet drag behind me. Another long day with a bunch of tiny people, my feet are sore as well as my arms. Who knew you'd have to be ready to catch falling kids at a kiddie gym? I look back down at my phone for the 12th time today, specifically at a text from one Cyrus Goodman, inviting me to hang out with him, Buffy, and Andi at The Spoon. That made me smile absent mindedly to myself. Things were finally starting to look up for me, Buffy had forgiven me for all the bad things I've done, and now that me and her could be friends...well who knows what might happen.

I push open the doors to The Spoon, letting the warm, fried smelling, insides of the restaurant seemily melt the cold that was once stuck to my face. Immediately I noticed two familiar faces not even realize I walked in, but one turned to look to see who it was, Cyrus.

"Hey Underdog." I said to Cyrus. "Buffy, Andi, how's it going?" I say to the others politely.

"Hey TJ, come sit with us, I heard about your rap, color me impressed." Andi stated as Cyrus pulled out a chair for me from his sitting position. Buffy didnt say anything but gave me a small, tight lipped smile.

"Thanks, so what's going on?" I asked, filling the quiet I could sense creeping up.

"We were just talking about Andi's Mom, and how she's getting married soon." Cyrus pipes up.

"Oh, that's cool. Are you gonna be the the maid of honor?" I ask her.

"No, but I am going to be the ring bearer." I can visibly see Buffy trying to avoid my gaze, I really thought that we were finally cool and could be friends.

"Hey guys, I just remembered my mom needed some help with unpacking, I should probably head out." Buffy states as she stands up. She gives me a quick glance before walking out.

Andi and Cyrus are clearly in the loop about what that was about, and I have a feeling I know as well. Andi isn't looking at me now, and Cyrus is just looking at his plate of Baby Taters, a little upset. I can't take seeing him like this. "Let me go talk to her." I say.

I follow her out and quickly catch up. "Buffy, please stop." And she does, but waits a moment before turning around.

"What's up Tj?" She asks nonchalantly.

"Why are you doing this, I thought we were finally cool?"

"We are, but like I told you, I don't know if I can be friends with you. Even if it was the best apology ever." I start to get mad at this, coming up with that rap wasn't easy, even if it wasn't professional status.

"Why not? What do I have to do?!" I practically yell at this point, my frustration getting the better of me.

"Why do you care?" I can see pink starting to creep up her cheeks, she's getting just as mad as me.

"Because, if I can't be friends with you, how am I suppose to get Cyrus to go out with me?!" I say, a little too loud than i would've liked. It takes a second to process what I've just said, but when her shocked face registers in my head, my jaw drops slightly and I cover my mouth as I make a run for it, past her, away from The Spoon.


	2. Chapter 2 - Giving Love a Chance

**TJ Pov**

I can't believe I said that. Why did I say that? To her of all people, the person who would love to use it as blackmail against me. First the discalculia, and now I do something this stupid? I need a new brain bad. I go home as fast as I can fighting back the tears, running past my mom and dad, to go straight to my room and go to sleep.

 _The Next Day_ I try to convince my parents I'm sick, but they dont believe me and tell me I have to go. When I finally make it to school I see Buffy and Cyrus hanging out in front of the school. Trying to avoid them does nothing, because Cyrus sees me immediately. "Hey, Not-so-scary-basketball-guy!" He calls as he walks over to me.

"What do you want?" I say, mentally cursing myself for speaking to him like this.

"What's wrong?" He asks, getting that concerned look in his eyes that just melts my frozen heart.

"Dont bother okay? I know you're here to make fun of me, well I'm not gonna stand here and let it happen." I say coldly as I go to walk away.

"Wait, TJ, what are you-" he calls as I keep moving away. Its like I can feel my heart trying to stop and force me to go back to him, but I refuse, Cyrus is the one person that I don't want to make fun of me.

I go through my day with Cyrus and Buffy in the back of my head, I can't focus on anything, there were more than one occasion when I didn't even hear the bell ring. But when it was time for basketball practice everything seemed to disappear, except for me, the ball, and my teammates.

That was until I felt a hand tug my arm away, when I looked to see who it was, sure enough it was Buffy. "Buffy? what are you doing here? You're not on the team anymore." I say to her, but still let her drag me away, part of me is relieved, a very small part.

She apologizes to the coach and says it'll only take a minute, that it's important, and he reluctantly agrees. She leads me to an empty hallway, where she lets my arm go, looks me dead in the eyes and says, "What do you mean?"

"About what? I have no id-"

"Can the lies TJ, I heard what you said yesterday, and I am not leaving you alone until we talk about it." She crosses her arms and stares me dead in the eyes.

I realize there's no point in trying to hide it anymore, so i say, "Fine, I like Cyrus. Happy?"

"No, I'm not. Are you even gay?"

I'm taken aback by this, I hadn't even considered it. "No, I... I don't know."

"Then how am I suppose to condone you wanting to have a relationship with one of my best friends when you don't even know what you want." Buffy replies obobviously getting angry. If only she knew how angry she was making me. I look around to see if anyone is near.

"I do know what I want, I want Cyrus, who I am and who I want are two completely different things." I can feel the tears starting to build again. "This isn't some passing thing okay? I've liked him for a while now, and I want him to like me back...I know I've done some pretty messed up things, but I'm trying to move past it, and learn from them." I can feel a tear make its way down my face, its cold, and uncomfortable with my warm face. "And just because you don't like gay people-"

"Whoa, who said I don't? I have absolutely no problem with it." She says, looking confused.

"Obviously you do since you told Cyrus to make fun of me for it."

"I didn't tell him that you liked him, or that you're...whatever you are. And he would _never_ do anything like that. Did he?" She said, looking concerned now, and stepping a little bit closer to me.

"No...he didn't, I walked away so he wouldn't have a chance to." I admit, looking at the floor.

"You mean this morning? TJ, he was upset because of how you acted this morning, he wanted to help you but you wouldnt give him a chance..."

"So he doesn't know?"

"As far as I'm aware no." I feel my heart do a flip inside my body. I give a small smile. "But that doesn't mean anything, because as far as I'm concerned, you're still a bad influence on him."

"Buffy look, I'm sorry for what I did, I really am. But Cyrus, he's helped me become better, and I want him to be happy. I want to make him happy. I've been a jerk and I know that now. All I'm asking is that you give me a chance to prove I'm worth trying to make him happy."

She pauses for a moment, looking into my eyes, back and forth between them before she grabs my jersey at the neck and pushes me against a locker. "I'll stand aside, and let Cyrus make the decision for himself, but so help me, if you hurt him-"

Scared, I quickly cut her off, "I won't, I'd never be able to."

"If you hurt him, you'll have to deal with me. And I won't just beat you in a basketball game, I'll hunt you down until you have to move out of the country just to escape me. Clear?"

"Crystal...thanks Buffy." She let's me go, but i don't move yet.

"Don't thank me. And if Cyrus does want to be with you...then I'll try to be friends with you, but I can't promise anything."

I was about to thank her again when coach came into the hallway. "Is everything alright here?" He asks.

"No, I actually have to leave practice early coach. I'm sorry coach, its important."

"Alright, but it better be pretty important."

I smile a soft, unbreakable smile and reply, "oh, it is."


	3. Chapter 3 - Therapeutic Help

**Cyrus Pov**

I walk in The Spoon, feeling upset, unable to hide it on my face. Why would TJ treat me like that? Did I do something to make him mad? Did Buffy? I sit at a booth near the window when Amber comes up. "Hey Cyrus. Everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine." I say as Amber starts to sit down. "What are you doing? Don't you have to work?"

"Actually I just got off. I had an early shift today. And you're not fine, what's going on?"

"It's a friend of mine, he kinda got mad at me today and I don't know why." I confess.

"Oh, Cyrus don't worry about that drama. It's gonna happen constantly, you're gonna have to find a way to move past it and not worry about it."

"I guess you're right, but if was that type of person we never would've become friends."

She's a bit shocked by this, and thinks for a moment before she says, "Huh, I guess you're right."

"And it's not like something like this hasn't already happened with this person, when he gets upset he kinda pushes everyone away. I just wish he didn't push me away."

"Why don't you think about the good things about him, not how he's pushing everyone away right now. That way next time you see him, you'll have more motivation to break down those walls."

"Wow Amber, that's pretty smart."

"Thank your parents, I got it from them. So, what are some good things about him?"

"Well, he use to be a jerk, but now he's a lot nicer. He's really good at sports," _he's really cute_ , I say in my head, "and he's a pretty good rapper."

"Wait, what?" She replies laughing a little.

"Yeah, he kinda rapped an apology to Buffy to make up for being such a jerk to her."

"Awe, that sounds adorable. He must really like her."

"I dont think so, because Buffy couldn't even be around him for more than two minutes. Oh, and, best part, afterwords he started to leave, looked back at us, and almost tripped over the sidewalk, I was so scared for a moment."

Amber stopped and looked at me with complete shock. "What?"

"What do you mean? He almost tripped over the sidewalk, like there was a point where it dropped and-"

"No, no, no. I mean, he looked back at you two?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Cyrus, when someone looks back when they're walking away, that means they like you. He must actually like Buffy!"

I stared at her for a moment in shock. Upon thinking about it, I realizes the legitimacy in her statement. After all, I did look back at Jonah when I had a crush on him. "I guess he does...I gotta go, Andi just texted me, we aren't hanging out at The Spoon after all."

"Oh," I see her face visibly fall, "okay, I guess I'll catch you guys later."

I walked out the door, and barely notice the familiar sound of the bell chime. There was only one thing on my mind, TJ looked back alright.

But it wasn't at Buffy.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Swings

**Cyrus Pov**

I walk as fast as I can to where TJ and I first talked, the swings. Luckily I'm not wrong, and he's there, but he's not swinging high like he normally does. I walk up nonchalantly, slowly trying to catch my breath. "Not-So-Scary-Basketball-Guy."

He jumps for a moment, startled. "Oh, Underdog. What are you doing here?" He says with a slight smirk.

" _I_ reminded _you_ about swinging, remember?"

"Right, sorry. Here," he grabs the swing for me, "come join me."

"Thanks." I sit down but don't swing. TJ, however, starts to swing higher. "I was actually wondering something." I say.

"Oh? What's that?" He asks, gaining height and speed.

"You mentioned before that you have stuff."

"Yeah?"

"I told you that I bet I have more stuff?"

"Where's this going Underdog?" He asks sincerely.

"Well, now I think we might have some of the same kind of stuff." I say, hoping he'll catch the bait.

"I doubt it."

"I bet ya I can guess one thing that is part of both of our stuff, how about five bucks?"

"Sure, I won't say no to free money." He says laughing slightly.

I take a breath and close my eyes, trying to build up confidence. I open my eyes and look right at him, wanting to see his reaction. "We're both gay."

It all happens so fast, but it's almost like slow motion as he makes a full body turn in the air on the swing, and goes flying off of it, unable to catch himself he tumbles onto the ground, letting out a small groan. "TJ!" I yell after him, and get to my knees at his side. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Underdog, maybe bruised, but I'm fine. How did you know?" His face hardens. "Did Buffy tell you?"

"What? No, Amber helped me figure it out. Wait, how does Buffy know?"

"It slipped out, I wanted to tell you first, but I wanted me and Buffy to be friends first."

"Why would you and Buffy need to be friends for you to tell me?"

"Because, if Buffy and I were friends it would mean that...well, that the only thing that would stop us from being a couple is you..." He starts to blush, which is something I've never seen him do, and its adorable.

"So you do like me..."

"Yeah...do you-" he starts to ask, but I cut him off.

"Yeah." I say, blushing, looking down at him on the ground.

He sits up, looking at me dead in the eye. "Good, I'm glad that you finally know."

"Me too." I smile at him. I remember that Bex's wedding is in a couple of days, and Andi said we could bring a plus one.

"Hey TJ?"

"Yeah Underdog?"

"Would you be my date to Andi's mom's wedding?" I ask nervously.

"Depends, will you be my boyfriend?" He says calm and smoothly, in typical TJ fashion.

I blush, and reply, "I'd like that."

"Then in that case, I'd love to."


	5. Chapter 5 - Friendly Chat

**Cyrus Pov**

The familiar and welcoming chime of the bell to The Spoon chimes as a cool wind hits my face as I turn to see Buffy walk in. "Hey Buffy!" I say excitedly.

"Cyrus, you seem awfully happy today." She says confused.

"I am happy today, what is there to not be happy about?"

"Nothing, so, did you talk to TJ yesterday?" She says, looking slightly concerned.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks Buffy."

Shocked, she replies, "For what?"

"You could've told me about TJ, but you didn't. Which means I know you won't tell about me. Not that there was any reason I thought you would."

"Don't worry Cyrus, I have your back. So, what did you talk with TJ about?" She asks seemily cautious.

"Well, he found out I was gay, and I found out he was, and then he fell off the swing, don't worry, he's okay. And then I invinted him to be my date to Bex's wedding."

Her face seems to faulter a moment before saying with a forced smile, "And he said...?"

"Yes, but only if I agreed to be his boyfriend."

"And did you?" She asks leaning forward. At that moment the chime fills the restaurant again, I turn and see TJ walk in, he finds us immediately and sits next to me, putting his arm around me. "Hey Underdog." He simply says.

I look at him smiling and blushing slightly. Turning to Buffy I just say, "Yes."

She looks between us for a second before giving a small smile. "So, are you two gonna be public, or can I not tell anyone?"

TJ pipes up, "As long as I've got Cyrus, I don't care who knows. What about you?" He asks, looking at me.

"I'm not entirely comfortable with it, but I don't want to hide you from the world."

He smiles at me and gives my shoulders a squeeze. The door opens once more and in walks Andi this time. We all stare at her as she plops down next to Buffy. "What? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"No reason" I say, as Buffy says, "Nothing," along with TJ.

A worker comes up to the table and asks for the order. Before anyone can say anything TJ blurts out, "Two plates of Baby Taters please." He looks at me and all I can do is just smile and put my head on his shoulder.

The worker walks away and Andi looks between me and TJ confused for a moment. And her face suddenly lights up with realization, mouth agape and eyes wide. "Wait, are you two together?" She exlaims.

"Yeah," I respond.

"Awe, Cyrus." She reaches out and grabs my hand on the table, looking into my eyes sincerely. "So, is everyome still able to make it to the wedding?"

Buffy nods, and I say, "Yeah, and I even have a date, TJ...if that's okay?"

"I'm fine with it, and I'm sure mom and dad will be too. But you never know. Are you sure you guys wanna do this?"

"Yeah, I don't wanna hide anymore." I say.

The Baby Taters finally arrive, I plop one into my mouth and grab two more. "Today's feature presentation is the Tater Games, with one Tateness and Taeta." Which earns a small chuckle from everyone, and TJ leans over and says, "You're too cute for your own good." Which makes me blush harder as I try to move past it and continue with the Tater Games.


	6. Chapter 6 - Number One Fan

**Cyrus Pov**

I can't help but to be both nervous and excited for today. Today is the first school day when me and TJ are gonna act like a couple. Its exhilarating to be able to do this, but at the same time, I don't want there to be the chance of someone convincing TJ to break up with me. As I walk into the school it feels, bigger, like overnight they have made the ceilings higher, but that's impossible...right?

I shake it off and walk to my locker, where I see Jonah for the first time since everything has happened. "Hey Cy-Guy! How's it going?"

My mouth doesn't want to work, and I feel a knot in my throat. "Good, Jonah. How about you?"

"Docious Magocious as always."

I chuckle slightly. "So, Jonah, I wanted to tell you something."

"Yeah Cy, anything." He closes his locker, and looks at me.

"I started dating someone."

"Awesome! What's her name? Maybe I know her."

"Uh...TJ?" I reply, uncertain of his reaction.

"TJ, huh? Well I only know one person named TJ and he's on the basketball team."

"He's Captain actually." Jonah just nods in agreement, and stands there staring at me. I pretend not to notice, that something in my locker is more interesting.

"Earth to Cyrus? Hello-oh? Are you gonna tell me who you're dating or not?" He says impatiently.

With a gulp I respond, "I just did." and I turn to look at him.

"What? No you didn't." He says, confused.

"Yes, I did."

"Cyrus, I'm not good at riddles, just tell me what you're trying to say."

"I'm dating TJ, the Captain of the basketball team." I confess.

"Wait...so, does that mean that you like guys?" Jonah asks, still confused.

"Yeah...yeah i do." He doesn't say anything, instead he just looks at his locker, and walks away.

I call after him but he doesn't respond, doesn't even look back. It shouldn't hurt as much as it does, but now, I feel different again.

 _Later that day_

After school I see Jonah again at his locker, he keeps glancing around, and I feel like he's keeping his eye out for me. I just barely catch him off guard and as he closes his locker I'm behind it. He lets out a squeek and jumps back, holding his heart.

"Cyrus! Why'd you do that?" He exclaims.

"Well, you've been avoiding me all day, I felt like I didn't have a choice." I confess.

"Look Cy-Guy, you're awesome and all but I don't know how I feel about this."

"Jonah, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, but this is why I didn't. I didn't want you to find out from someone else, or by seeing me and TJ hold hands in the halls."

"Hey Underdog." I hear as a familiar arm wraps around me.

"Hey TJ." I say in response.

A group of older boys walk by, staring at the three of us, me in particular, and one of them shouts "Homo!"

Jonah immediately turns around, and TJ stiffened up. Jonah calls back, "Don't talk to him like that, or else you have to deal with me."

TJ steps in front of me, beside Jonah, and says, "And me."

Jonah is surprised and looks at TJ, gives a small smile and turns back to the group of older boys, and they turn tail and walk away.

Jonah gives TJ a fist bump and turns back to me. "Thanks guys, you didn't have to do that." I say.

"Cyrus you're my best friend, and I'm not gonna let some jerks call you names."

"And what kind of boyfriend would I be if I just let them get away with it?" TJ says as he rejoins me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder once again.

"Look Cyrus, I guess I'm cool with it, even if it is a bit weird. I just don't wanna lose my number one fan."

"Boyfriends and best friends are two different things. You'll never get replaced." I assure him.

He smiles that classic dimply Jonah smile and gives me a hug. Which TJ quickly breaks up, laughing, Jonah says, "What? Scared I'm gonna try to take your boyfriend?"

Preparing for the worst I grab TJ's arm and hold him near. "He's kidding TJ." I say through my own giggles.

"I'll see at The Spoon later?" Jonah asks.

"Yeah, we'll be there." I respond, leaning into TJ again, feeling as happy as I ever have.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Wedding

**TJ Pov**

As Cyrus and I stand at the door, I immediately feel nervous. This is real, Cyrus is not only my date to a wedding, but to my first wedding, my first date, and my first boyfriend. Too many firsts for my bad brain to handle. I look at him up and down, wearing a classy black and white tux, except for the tie, which is a dark blue. While I am in a dark grey tux, black collar, under shirt, and white tie. "Cyrus, you look great."

"Thanks TJ, for the fourth time tonight." He says smiling. I can still feel my heart doing flips.

"Sorry, sorry. I just want to make sure you know just how special you are to me." I say taking his hands in mine.

"Believe me, you're just as special to me, as I am to you." He gives my hands a little squeeze. "Are you nervous?" He asks.

"A little." I admit. "Are you?"

"Part of me says I shouldn't be, but I can't help it. Don't worry though, they'll be fine, I've know them since I was little." He says as he knocks on the door. An older Asian woman answers the door. "Hi Cece!" Cyrus beems.

"Cyrus! Hi, who's your friend?" Cece asks.

"H-Hi, I'm TJ. Nice to meet you." I respond, as polite as possible.

"He's my date for the night." Cyrus blurts out before I can say more.

Cece looks taken aback for a second, but puts on a smile and invites us in. "The whole party is out back, and there is a table with refreshments if you need."

We thank her and I let Cyrus lead the way. As we step outside I'm immediately blown away. Lights are hung so they look like fairies floating in the sky, pedestals stand around the chairs with flower vases on them, and where a wild haired man stands, presumably the groom, is an arch, covered with plant life with a veil falling from the opposite end, with more fairies floating behind it.

I don't even notice my mouth agape until Cyrus reaches over, closing it for me. "Hey, don't go catching flies, I'll want to kiss that mouth one day." He says, which makes me turn to look at him as he chuckles.

Both of us smiling we quickly find our seats, near the front, next to Buffy. Approaching I say to her, "Hey Buffy, mind if we sit?"

She looks at us, with a smile that, for once, is genuine to me, she tell me, "Well yeah, they've got your names on them don't they?"

We both give a smile and sit next to her, and I'm in between the two of them. The music starts to play, and we all turn back and see Andi, and presumably her mother, meet at the end of the isle. I turn around to look at the groom, and has this heartwarming smile on his face. It's so calm, and confident, but at the same time nervous. It's hard to imagine that one face can display all those emotions at once, but I turn to Cyrus, and feel face contort to the exact same way.

She meets the groom at the head of isle, and they join hands. I can see them whisper to themselves for a moment before the music stops, and the officiant speaks. I can barely focus on the words that are being said, as my mind races with mental images of me and Cyrus getting married. But after a few minutes Cyrus squeezes my hand, not looking at me. I can see a smile on his face, as tears build in his eyes. And when he turns to me, he looks me dead in the eyes, and its there, in that moment, when I see our whole future laid out for us.

"Do you, Rebecca Mack, take this man, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in heath, until death do you part?" I hear the officiant say.

"I do." She says in response.

"And do you Bowie Quinn, take this woman, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." He responds.

"In that case, by the powers invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

And sure enough he does, but he swings her around so he is holding her up, and bring her to his lips.

Cyrus is visibly happy crying now, as everyone starts to stand and cheer. I accompany them, and pull Cyrus to me.

Later, everyone is gathered to eat, dance, and be merry. But the bride and groom are first to hit the dance floor. I don't recognise the song they dance to, but judging by look on the couples faces, I can tell it's special to them. And after a while of them dancing, I bring up the courage to ask Cyrus, "May I have the honor of having this dance Underdog?"

He smiles, taking my hand, and says, "Of course, Scary-Basketball-Guy."

I lead him to the dance floor, where we take each others hands, his other on my shoulder, and mine on his waist, as we slowly start to move in rhythm.

I see Cyrus look to the bride and groom, as they look to us and smile. The groom just winks at us, as the bride mouths 'I love you' to Cyrus. He brightens up even more, taking the opportunity to wrap his arms around my neck, as I wrap mine around his waist. Other people start to join us on the dance floor, and I don't even notice after a while.

It's just him and me, together, no one else in the world. I just stare into his eyes for a while, before finally speaking up, "Thanks for inviting me. It's really been great."

"There's no one else I'd rather be here with."

"Do you think that'll be us some day?" I ask.

"What, with a kid in our teenage years that one of us doesn't know about?" Cyrus says with a laugh.

"No, I mean, as happy as they are."

He looks at them and smiles. "No."

My heart stops for a minute, as I try to hold my posture and reply, "Why not?"

"Because, they are happy after finding each other after so many years, where as we, will be a different kind of happy, cause we'll always be together."

My heart doesn't just do a flip this time, it does a somersault. "I love you Cyrus Goodman."

"And I love you TJ Kippen."

With my heart about to burst a slightly pull him close, and bring our lips together, only to meet. It brings a shiver down my spine, in a good way, and for a moment we don't even move, or breath, as we just stand there in each others embrace. I'm not sure how much time passes, all I know, is that in that moment, everything in the world felt like it finally made sense.

 **Author's Note:**

 **So there you have it! My first ever fanfiction based around one of the best, not sci-fi shows ever.**

 **I couldn't have made this possible without a little help, so at the bottom I will list all the people who helped me come up with this story, they are all from YouTube, from a comment thread on a video called:** cyrus tj their development [2x26] **started by NothingsGonnaStopMe. It was all based purely on speculation and what we want to happen in season 3 of Andi Mack.**

 **People to thank: editsbyally, kristin pechillo, Yougie, and Dragon Forest AJ**

 ** _(Note: This is not a reflection on any of the actors on Andi Mack, nor their characters. all rights are reserved to the writers and creators of Andi Mack, this is simply speculation.)_**


End file.
